Some Things are Just too Ridiculous
by Lioconvoy
Summary: Unable to sell pictures of Akane to Kuno, what does Nabiki do? She has Kuno model for her. In this alterate telling of Ranma 1/2 expect the ridiculous.
1. Akane's Curse

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I am writing this story for fun and won't be making a penny off of it.

Some Things are Just too Ridiculous By Lioconvoy

Story One: Akane's Curse

Akane finished her morning jog and quickly changed from her running clothes into her training dogi. Then she set up some bricks to smash. Raising her fist she prepared to destroy all three, but….

"There you are Akane; father wants us to meet in the living room." Nabiki wasn't at all surprised to find her sister behind the dojo. Even after their father stopped teaching them, Akane still practiced what little she learned before the death of their mother. "Honestly Akane, you're never going to get a boyfriend."

The youngest Tendo let her fist come crashing down and accomplished her goal. "I really don't care. Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys."

"Of course not, the world revolves around you doesn't it." The middle daughter walked back toward the house. Thanks to Kuno, or her sister; no one really knew who's fault it was, Furinkan was now an all girls' school. There were no boys to be interested in. Not that she paid too much attention to them, but she wasn't able to make as much money with them gone.

"That wasn't my fault! Kuno was the one who made the stupid announcement!" Akane followed her older sister, annoyed at her comment. She knew full well the world didn't revolve around her, but most the boys of their school were perverts anyway and deserved what they got, the others just were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As her younger sisters sat down at the dining room table Kasumi passed out lemonade, it was a very hot day. After putting a glass in front of her father she sat next to Nabiki, on the side opposite him.

"Now that you're all here I have some wonderful news." Soun smiled as tears of joy fell from his eyes. He had waited so very long for this day to arrive. "A very good friend of mine, Genma Saotome, is on his way here with his son, Ranma. If one of you three were to marry him, and carry on the dojo then the Tendo family Legacy would be secure."

"Now wait a minute! Shouldn't we have some say in who we'll marry!"

"If you want your friend's son to remain male it really should be me or Kasumi." Nabiki wasn't surprised by Akane's outburst at all, and normally she'd agree, but the Saotome family could be rich. "Is he cute?"

"They've just completed a long training journey which recently took them to China." He had to change the subject, Genma told him that he had a son, but that was all the Tendo patriarch knew about Ranma.

"Father, that's not answering Nabiki's question. I also want to know more about the man we're supposed to marry. How old is he?" Younger men bored her, some older men bored her as well, but the oldest Tendo sister was sure she'd rather be with an older man rather than a younger one.

"Genma has been training Ranma since the day he could walk."

"WHAT IS HE LIKE!"

Akane watched as her father started laughing after Kasumi's and Nabiki's joint proclamation. He had never met Ranma himself, had he? Their father was engaging them to a boy who he knew almost nothing about. How could he?

"Let go you old fool!"

The youngest Tendo sister turned to the sound coming from the home's entrance. Was it Mr. Saotome and his son? Nabiki and her father got up and rushed to the door, but she and Kasumi took their time after getting up from the table. Before getting to the door, both her father and sister ran back to join them. Then she noticed that they were followed by a panda carrying someone.

"You're scaring them spitless"

Kasumi wondered about the person over the panda's shoulder, they were right, the bear was scaring them. "Father, is this your friend?"

The short haired sister watched their father shake his head as to say no. Why was a panda just visiting them? The bear then put its captive down in front of their father. "You're not …"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma played with her pigtail. There was going to have to be a long explanation for what just happened. This was all her old man's fault, with their curses this was no time for engagements.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma followed behind the younger Tendo sisters to their family Dojo. After introducing herself, Mr. Tendo gave her a big hug and discovered she wasn't a he. Learning that, the mustached man fainted and the middle sister spent the next five minutes poking or grabbing her chest and complaining she wasn't a guy. Finally the youngest sister stopped Nabiki and suggested they go to the dojo to spar.

"I'm sorry about Nabiki; she did the same thing to Kuno." She wasn't there, but she was told by one of her sister's classmates that Nabiki spent the better part of a day poking Kuno after he was transformed.

"Speaking of Kuno…. Ranma, you haven't met Akane before and she beat you up?" Maybe their fiancé was supposed to be a boy, but her little sister had beaten him up during one of her rampages.

"NABIKI! I don't go beating up random people!" The first day after Kuno's proclamation, she found herself fighting half the male students at Furinkan. The next day the other half of the male population came out to talk to her about what happened to the first group, she didn't know they just wanted to talk, and afterwards Furinkan was an all girls' school.

Whatever the two sisters were talking about was beyond the pigtailed girl's understanding. She sort of wondered what Akane possibly beating her up before would have to do with anything, but she didn't think the youngest Tendo would possibly give her a challenge. She doubted she'd even break a sweat.

As they reached the door to the dojo a thought came across the middle Tendo daughter's mind. Ranma had been training her whole life and probably thought that Akane wouldn't give her a decent fight. She was probably right, but she didn't want to overestimate the redhead or underestimate her little sister. "Akane, can you go ahead? I'd like to talk to Ranma alone for a moment."

"Okay." She didn't know what Nabiki was up to, but Akane complied and went inside the dojo leaving Ranma with her sister.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The panda sat outside by the Koi pond chewing on bamboo that Soun's oldest had given him. Genma was rather curious why the young woman even kept cut bamboo in her pantry. Given his old friend's reaction he had not been expecting a panda to come to visit.

He had tried to put a tea kettle on the stove for hot water, but Kasumi stopped him. The young woman then admonished him saying 'tea was not for pandas' and then gave him the bamboo and sent him outside.

He needed to explain his situation to his old friend, but as long as he was in his cursed form he had no way of communicating with the Tendo patriarch. How was he supposed to get hot water? Maybe he could sneak into the house and see if the bath was filled.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Standing opposite Akane, Ranma thought about her sister's request. Nabiki wanted her not only to not hold back on the younger Tendo, but to also use equal force on her opponent. She wanted her to judge how hard Akane was hitting and reply with that same strength. The middle Tendo sister claim the youngest one needed to be taught a lesson, was she really the right person to give this lesson though?

"This is just for fun. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Akane got in her starting stance and Ranma just stood there. Since she made the challenge maybe the redhead was expecting her to throw the first punch. Running at her guest she then did just that and Ranma leapt over her fist. Then following through with a kick the pigtailed girl spread her legs into a split and avoided the kick as well. Her opponent then retaliated with a punch and a kick of her own. Both blows got through her own defenses, and they really hurt.

Nabiki smiled, Akane looked like she was in pain. 'Don't worry I won't hurt you'. The younger girl didn't know her own strength and wasn't holding back enough. Her little sister's ego needed to be taken down a notch or two and it seemed like Ranma was the one to do it. How long would the fight last though? Akane threw a few more punches and Ranma dodged then returned them, but her sister wasn't giving up. It was the same close minded stubbornness that was responsible for what happened at school.

~ A month after the school year started. ~

Nabiki couldn't think of any reason for the whole school to be summoned to the auditorium. There weren't any school events, or a sports championship to talk about. On the stage several of the underclassmen were setting up a podium and a backdrop with the Kyokujitsu-ki on it. Seeing the backdrop she started to get a bad feeling which a second later was confirmed by Kuno stepping on the stage. Her classmate was the self proclaimed rising young star of the Furinkan kendo club. Although she thought he was cute with his short black hair, his brown eyes, and his well defined body; his ego was a big turn off. What was Kuno doing?"

"Fellow students, it has come to my attention that a number of you have taken interest in the fierce tigress that is Akane Tendo. If you wish to take out Akane Tendo then you must defeat her in combat. For only a man is truly worthy of her and if one cannot best her then he is no man. Hear me, for I shall accept no other terms, prove yourself a man or do not bother the pure and tidy Akane Tendo."

The middle Tendo looked around to see where her sister was in the auditorium. She could only imagine the kind of looks Akane was getting after that speech.

~ Early the next day ~

Normally she would walk with her sister to school, but today she had left before Akane because she wanted to get a good vantage point of what she thought might happen. Kuno wasn't the only idiot in Furinkan, and she expected a lot of other guys to try and ambush her sister before the school day started.

As she entered the school yard she was proven right, half the male student body was waiting for her sister. Some were in their school uniforms, others in the garb of their clubs. If this went on everyday things could get quite interesting, and possibly profitable. Her class room was on the third floor and close to the center of the school building; it would be the best place to watch the fight from.

~ A half an hour later ~

Nabiki didn't believe what she was seeing. She knew her sister was a monster, so Akane over coming all the boys was a given, but…. Every time her little sister beat a boy there was a puff of smoke and instead of a boy being on the ground there was a girl, clothing and all. Many of the boys despite how they were dressed ended up in various seifukus; a few others were now dressed in various colored buruma and white t-shirts.

Finally her sister made her way to Kuno, the youngest Tendo seemed unaware of what happened to the boys she had already defeated. As the sword boy went to strike Akane, she leapt into the air and kicked him in the face. Just as with the others there was a puff of smoke, and the figure that crashed into the ground was no longer a kendo garbed male, but a miko clad female. What in the world had just happened?

~The next morning~

The middle Tendo sister sat in her class room going over her books. With half the male population gone her profits would go down, way down since it was the perverted half that Akane made female. Well not all of the perverts had been in Kuno's group yesterday, but those that were her regular customers were. The rest got their picture of Akane from Hikaru Gosunkugi for free.

The only good thing to come out of the mass change in student gender was that the Vice Principal had decided to change the school uniform from the drab blue jumper to a cuter sailor fuku that had appeared on some of the transformed boys. Once the students were given the new uniforms she could probably make up some of the lost profits by selling pictures to the all boys' school in the area.

Breaking her train of thought, she could hear something was going on outside. What was happening today? None of the other boys would be stupid enough to fight Akane would they, they weren't gathered when she came to school today. Getting up from her desk she went to the window where one of her classmates was already standing. "Sumiko, what's happening?"

"The rest of the boys went out to talk to your sister, and she's beating them up!"

"What?" Her sister wasn't about to make Furinkan an all girls' school was she. There was no way she'd make up for the lost profits.

"Chojiro-sempai gathered the remaining boys to talk to Akane about what happened yesterday. Instead of talking your sister is just beating them up."

Of course with her sister's one track mind… Akane thought they were there to fight her and she just had to throw the first punch.

~ The Tendo Dojo now ~

Fed up after not landing a single blow on Ranma, Akane gathered the remainder of her strength and ran at the redhead. Her fist went through the wall but the pigtailed girl had gotten out of the way in time. Ranma poked Akane in the back then when her sister turned around she punched her hard in the stomach sending her into the wall that she had just placed the hole in. Akane slumped to the ground and didn't look very good. "Akane!"

"I did what you asked me to, but I didn't enjoy it." Ranma leaned down over Akane and was not in the least bit happy with what she had done. She was always taught you don't hurt girls, but that was exactly what she did.

"It's her own fault she got too serious. I know what I asked you to do but…?"

"I still held back a little, but I think I hurt her pretty badly. If she accepted defeat sooner she wouldn't be as hurt." Determination was a good thing in a serious fight, but they were just sparring, why did Akane have to push herself so hard? Why didn't she just acknowledge the fact that she was the weaker one. "Can you help put Akane on my back? I'll carry her inside the house."

"Okay." She had told Ranma what she did because she wanted the redhead to win the fight. There were two reason, one her sister needed to learn there were people stronger than her. Maybe if Akane understood that she might not be so quick to solve her problems with her fist. Sure Kuno's group deserved what happen to them, but other half of the male population didn't. Second, she also was a little curious to see if a girl beat Akane, would they become a guy? It seemed Akane's curse only worked one way, or it was possible that beating Akane might only transform those that had become girls by her curse. Finding out what she did wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be, hopefully Akane would at least learn the lesson she wanted her to.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After several failed attempts at getting inside the Tendo home, Genma was finally on his way to the bath. Hopefully there was some hot water in the tub so that he could change back into the man his old friend would recognize.

Once again he was curious about Soun's oldest, somehow every time he tried to enter the house she was there. He tried going through the front door, she was there sweeping in front of it. He tried squeezing through a window upstairs; she was cleaning the room it was in. Since she was upstairs he tried enter through the patio door she originally shooed him out of; somehow she was serving her father tea.

Now though; Ranma had done something to distract everyone in the house and he was only a few feet from the bathroom. As stealthly as he could without resorting to the Umisenken he traveled the remaining distance and put his paw on the door. He was about to open it….

"Mr. Panda, the bath is not for bears."

Kasumi had stepped out of the bathroom in a towel with a very stern look on her face. Things were just not going his way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma blinked as she looked out the window; Kasumi was shooing the panda out of the house. Turning around the oldest Tendo daughter was still looking over Akane. Was there more than one Kasumi?

"Will she make it!"

"Father, Akane isn't that bad. Ranma just knocked the wind out of her. I think she also wore herself out during her spar with Ranma. All she needs is rest and she'll be fine." Her youngest sister would have some bruises in the morning, but she wasn't that bad off. Kasumi sighed, it was too bad 'she' answered the phone; this was the perfect excuse to get Dr. Tofu to come to their home.

"I'm sorry about this." Even though she did hold back, the pigtail girl knew that Akane's condition was her fault. There were reasons boys didn't fight girls.

"It's my fault Ranma, I told you not to hold back." Nabiki wanted Akane to be taught a lesson; she didn't want her sister in this condition.

"No Nabiki, the blame for this falls upon the person who doesn't discipline Akane when she needs it."

"K…Kasumi, how could you talk to your own father that way?"

"Father I can talk to you that way because you don't discipline me. Honestly father, if it was someone else who beat up Akane she could be much worse off than she is now." She was the oldest daughter and not her father's wife, so it really wasn't her place to tell her father these things but sometimes... If their mother was still here things wouldn't be this way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma ate his breakfast of bamboo while three of the Tendos and Ranma ate a normal breakfast. Why hadn't his ingrate son changed him back yet? Kasumi made him spend the night outside and despite the heat of the day it had been a very cold night.

After the boy finished eating he went over to Kasumi and then went into the kitchen. Was it possible the boy was finally going to reveal their curses to the Tendos? It was far past time. A minute later Ranma exited the kitchen with a tray and seemed to be heading upstairs. WHY WASN'T THE BOY CHANGING HIM BACK!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma entered Akane's room and put the tray down by her bed. She still hadn't wakened up, but in the kitchen Kasumi reassured her that her sister would be fine. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Well I'm just glad you're a girl."

"You're awake!" The redhead didn't have the slightest clue what the youngest Tendo meant but she was glad Akane was finally awake.

"I hurt all over, but you're really good." She had never lost before. Not that she had been in too many fights, but every other one she had been ever in she was the victor. Akane didn't feel good about losing, but she was glad it was Ranma who beat her. The way the pigtailed girl beat her; there was no denying she was stronger than her.

"Not really. I don't want to be mean or anything but you're not that good; you're way too slow and your defense is non-existent. It's also pretty obvious you didn't finish your training because you don't seem to know anything past the basics. Not to mention that we were supposed to be sparring, you said you wouldn't hurt me, but you put way too much strength in your punches." Sure these days she won three out of five bouts with her old man, but she wouldn't consider herself good till she won five out of five.

"My father stopped training me after my mother died. I never really learned anything but the basics. Kasumi and Nabiki learned some of the advance techniques for our school, but Kasumi was too busy keeping everything together, and Nabiki was just too lazy to teach me what she learned." Although she wouldn't argue with the redhead, she didn't agree with her that she was a bad martial artist. She did have to agree that maybe she did go too far for a sparring match. Thinking about the strength she used…. "You used whatever force I did!"

"Not exactly, I held back a little, Nabiki had asked me not to though. But yeah, see how hurt you are, don't you think I'd be as bad if any of your blows connected?" Truth be told she probably wouldn't be as bad, she taken stronger punches from her father, but not everyone had her endurance.

Thinking about everything Ranma was saying, maybe the pigtailed girl had a point. She wasn't that strong. Physically maybe; but there was more to true strength than that and she knew it. For the first time she was starting to think all her victories were shallow, not just the ones she had against the males who hadn't fought back. The redhead hadn't changed though, that was a good thing. "Well I'm glad you're still a girl."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I have a curse. One of the upperclassman at my school gave it to me. When I beat up a guy they turn into a girl. I was sort of afraid I'd awake to find I turned you into a guy." A guy Ranma might not be that bad, she or one of her sisters was supposed Ranma's fiancée after all.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The middle sister was always asking her why she considered it a curse. Nabiki and everyone else at school assume she didn't like boys and that she'd consider her ability granted by Kuno a blessing rather than a curse that wasn't the case.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Soun sighed and put down the morning newspaper while Kasumi cleaned the table. "What am I going to do about this?"

"Do about what father?" It was possible her father was talking about the situation with Ranma, but she didn't want to assume. There was really nothing that could be done about the redhead, her father was an only child and her mother's family members were not Tendo's.

"Ranma. Genma said he had a son, but Ranma is a girl. I understand Akane doesn't like boys, but I cannot approve of my daughter marrying another girl." How were their families supposed to join? It was impossible if they both had daughters. If only Akane's curse had turned Ranma into a boy.

Kasumi shook her head and frowned. Why did everyone think Akane was 'that' way? The youngest Tendo liked boys just fine. The reason Akane grew her hair long was because she wanted to impress Dr. Tofu. Also the after returning from school the day of the first fight her little sister spent time crying about how disappointed she was over the captain of the Judo club. Akane liked Danjuro, but instead of asking her out properly, he had had listened to Kuno and now he was a girl. Maybe if Akane had to go through the morning mob more than just the one time she might actually hate boys, but that wasn't the case.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After listening to Akane's story on how she got her curse; Ranma felt she was ready to tell the youngest Tendo about her own curse. If she had to be engaged to one of the Tendo sisters, Akane seemed like she might understand her. Only time would tell if it would work but she was willing to give it a try.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-This story was inspired by a topic at fukufics(dot)com. Although I do have idea for additional stories in this particular universe, I don't know if I'll get around to writing them so this could very well be a oneshot

-Kyokujitsu-ki: The Kyokujitsu-ki is the Japanese war flag used by Imperial Japanese Navy and Imperial Japanese Army. Like the normal Japanese flag it has a red circle in the center representing the sun, but is also has sixteen rays coming from the red circle going out to the edges of the flag.

-For those that recognize the name Tomobiki High, yes that's the name of the high school from Lum. I was too lazy to try and come up with an original name for the All Boys' School, so I just stole the name from Ataru's school (It was in Nerima as well anyway.)


	2. Students of Furinkan Pt 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I am writing this story for fun and won't be making a penny off of it.

Some Things are Just too Ridiculous By Lioconvoy

Chapter Two: The Students of Furinkan Part One

Nabiki made her way to school thinking about Akane's condition and what Kasumi said last night. It was rare for the oldest Tendo sister to berate their father, but it was obvious her thoughts on their youngest sister's behavior were along the same lines as her own. What if it was someone else that hurt Akane?

"Good morning Nabiki, how fares your sister?" Kuno leaned against the school gates waiting for the fair Akane, today was the day she would prove herself a man. When the battle was over she would once more be a man and she would fit the kendo uniform she was wearing.

"Has it been a month already? Sorry Taki, Akane's not going to be coming to school today, she got hurt last night; you'll have to wait a little longer to lose to her again." After Akane turned the rest of the school female, Kuno was waiting for her at the school entrance and proclaimed that she would challenge the youngest Tendo once a month to attempt to regain her manhood. Nabiki wondered why she even bothered, it didn't seem like she'd be beating her sister any time soon.

"My name is Tatewaki, not Taki; I have been reminding you of this for the past two months." The former male was quite uncomfortable with the name the middle Tendo had given her. What was worse was both her sempai and Mendou had started calling her by the name as well. Turning her thoughts back on what Nabiki had said about Akane she was curious; who could hurt a goddess. "What happened to your sister?"

"We have a girl staying with us and Akane challenged her to a sparring match. You know how Akane is; she took things too far and ended up getting herself hurt." Given their business relation she didn't mind sharing the information with Kuno.

"How bad is she?"

"Not that bad, Kasumi will allow her to come to school tomorrow." Ever since Dr. Tofu brought back Lou Xiong, her older sister had been acting as the family doctor; Kasumi knew a lot about simple medical treatments from the books she'd borrowed from Tofu in the past.

"Very well then I shall walk with you into the school and we shall discuss other matters." Since she could not attempt to regain her manhood, she could talk business with Nabiki. According to Ukyo the shorthaired Tendo sister owed her some money.

"Ukyo told you he gave me the profits from the last group of photos, didn't he?" The spatula boy was her contact at Tomobiki, and sold the pictures she took to the male students there. The pictures of random students in the new Furinkan uniform only sold well for a week and then got old fast so she was forced to try something different. Her first idea was getting pictures of the former males changing, but Izumi, Kuno's predecessor in the Kendo club stopped her. After a few other failed ideas she ended up asking the former male for help since 'Taki' was popular enough to have her own mini-horde. "Taki, why do you need the money, your family is rich."

"Nabiki Tendo, I degrade myself so you might make a profit. I deserve my due." As many men that the middle Tendo sister had taken for everything she could; Tatewaki wanted to prove she was different from them. It was also Jun-sempai's suggestion that she demand to be paid for her work as a model.

Nabiki sighed; if only the Blue Thunder would degrade herself, she might turn a bigger profit. As it was Kuno would only wear modest outfits; The Chinese dress had a long skirt and the slit only went up to the knees, the maid outfit showed no cleavage, the miko robes made her breasts look smaller, and she refused to wear swimsuits aside from the school one. Still, if not for Taki she'd have no profit at all.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hikaru looked at Akane's empty seat. Why was her best friend absent today? After school she would have to visit the Tendo home to see how Akane was.

Most of the transformed males hated what happened to them, but she couldn't see it as anything but a blessing. As 'Gosunkugi' she had accepted that she had no chance with Akane; that there would always be others interested in her that she could not compete with, she was happy simply watching the youngest Tendo from afar. After transforming all the male students female, Akane's friends abandoned her in anger, not caring that it could have been Kuno's fault; given her new form she decided could fill the gap that Akane's former friends left behind.

Hikaru didn't immediately approach the youngest Tendo afraid that her near death look would scare Akane. With the help of Risa Sawada she changed from a sickly looking girl to one that she herself might have been attracted to if she was still male. The transition had taken a month but it was more than worth it because now she and Akane were best friends. As miserable as her life had been before, she couldn't see it getting any better than it was now.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane stared at Ranma. The redheaded girl that had been standing before her was now replaced by a black haired male. The pigtailed girl, or was it boy told her about his curse and how he got it before going downstairs to get the hot water, but even with the oddities already in her life she didn't believe someone could transform with different temperatures of water. "Are you really Ranma?"

"I just changed right in front of you." That was a silly question, of course he was Ranma. "This is the real me. I've been in my cursed form since we met. Before coming here, me and my old man got splashed by an old lady cleaning her sidewalk."

A few of the other strange things in her life came to the youngest Tendo's mind. A Chinese Amazon taking Dr. Tofu as her husband, Kuno cursing her, Kasumi being at multiple places at once, and if Nabiki was to be believed the girl who was now her best friend was once her stalker. It wasn't like Ranma's curse could be impossible. "Your father is the panda?"

"Yep, and I'm sure he's real mad at me for leaving him that way overnight. I was worried about how you would react to my curse." He had been uncomfortable about any of the Tendo's finding out about his curse. There were lots of things they could assume about a guy who transforms into a girl and he didn't want them thinking he was a pervert or anything. Hearing about Akane's curse, he hoped she'd understand him.

"Oh my! Akane, where did this boy come from?" Kasumi walked into the room wondering why Ranma had come down stairs to get a cup of hot water, if her sister wanted tea; then the redhead forgot the tea bag. Now instead of the pigtailed girl, a boy was with Akane.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

"Was there a delayed reaction on your curse Akane?"

"No. No, I have a curse of my own; I turn into a girl with cold water and back to a boy with hot water." He still had half a cup of hot water left, but he didn't have any cold water to demonstrate his curse for the oldest Tendo sister.

"That would explain why Mr. Panda kept trying to get hot water. Is he your father?" The black and white bear did seem rather smart for an animal. She had heard plenty of myths and legends about people being turned into beasts, but she never thought it was really possible. Then again males turning into females was just as odd. "I guess I should turn him back into a man. It's too bad, I always wanted a pet panda, oh well."

After watching Kasumi leave Ranma looked back at Akane. "She always wanted a pet panda?"

"I didn't know that either." Despite being sisters, there were a lot of things she didn't know about either Kasumi or Nabiki. Kasumi sometimes frightened her and what Nabiki would do for money at times would shock her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the first period came to an end, Kuno watched the middle Tendo start to gossip with some of the other natural girls in the class. Still focused on Nabiki, she couldn't deny that her business partner was quite beautiful. Many of her classmates had been attracted to the shorthaired Tendo.

'Had' being the operative word. Once finding out what Nabiki was like, only the fools remained interested in her. When dating Nabiki Tendo one's wallet quickly became empty and when you no longer could support her wants she would dump you, later she would then blackmail you whenever you came into money again with past love letters. Tatewaki had prided herself on not falling into the middle Tendo sister's sinister web.

Now things seemed to be quite different. Nabiki needed her if she wanted to make any money at all. The revelation of Akane's status as a goddess seemed to end all of the middle sister's opportunities. Her attempts after the revelation did not fair well at all.

Although the form was profitable for Nabiki, Kuno wondered how long she would have to endure Akane's judgment.

~After losing to Akane ~

While many of his fellow students fled the school after proving unworthy of Akane, he had made his way to the Kendo room to change into his school uniform. He wasn't really a he anymore. For now he should think of himself as a she.

How had this happened? She always knew that the youngest Tendo held the beauty of a goddess, but could she possibly be one? It had been the defeat at her hands that caused this transformation. Akane must be the deity responsible for deciding if a man was worthy of their manhood. Her loss proved her so unworthy that she was now a woman.

What the woman she had became! Looking in the full length mirror in the clubroom her breath was taken away. Before her, dressed as a miko was a girl only an inch or so shorter than she had been when male. Even in the robes she could tell her figure was amazing, and her breasts while not too big were certainly by no means small. Her hair that was once short, was now very long, coming to just above her waist.

Turning from the mirror and getting undressed Kuno forced the perverted things her male mind was telling her to do to her female body to the darkest reaches of her brain. She had to re-obtain her manhood, to do that she would need to fight Akane again. Battling a girl to prove how worthy he was of her was one thing, but to battle a goddess. She didn't want to trouble Akane, once a day was out of the question, maybe once a week? No it was obvious she was not worthy as she was, she needed to train herself. Once a month she would check the progress of her training, and hopefully she would prove herself to be a man in no time.

~ Now ~

No time, she had been a fool to think after only a month of training she could beat a goddess. No when she finally proved herself a man her victory would only come because the deity would let her win. Until that time she would have to live with her form. If living with her form meant helping Nabiki make a profit and having to deal with Mendou and his crew daily then so be it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Soun looked across at Genma with tears in his eye. He had been so worried that the families would have to wait another generation to be joined. Since Ranma was just cursed things were not so bad after all. "It would seem Akane and Ranma have already made a connection."

"Yes, our families will finally be joined." For five generations the Saotome and Tendo clans had been trying to unite, but only sons were born to each family. However, if Soun's father had known about Jusenkyo the two of them might be married now. Just thinking about being married to Soun sent shivers down his spine. "When shall we hold the wedding?"

"Father, you are planning this wedding for after Ranma and Akane graduate high school, right?" Kasumi placed two cups of tea between the old men.

"It would best serve our families if they were wed immediately. Sixteen is not too early to marry." It had been almost a hundred years since Gidayu Saotome and Soshitsu Tendo first pledged to join their clans, there was now no reason to delay the joining.

"Yes, Kasumi I feel Akane is more than ready to handle the responsibilities of being a wife."

The oldest Tendo daughter made her battle aura visible and stared down at her father. "As the oldest I feel it is only proper for me to be married first."

"Yes…, yes Kasumi, you're right…" As docile as his oldest normally was, it was easy to forget that she was her mother's child. Going against Kasumi was like going against the master, it was ill advised.

"Soun, what kind of man cowers to his child?" Although the girl had an impressive battle aura, Soun was a martial arts master, and her father. Then her eyes turned towards him and he knew why his old friend had given in. Genma had never been so afraid since they buried the master. "Yes…, I guess we can give them time to get to know one another better."

Kasumi smiled and then left the two to themselves. Honestly Akane was not ready to be a wife; she'd poison her husband with her cooking. Heading back to the kitchen she wondered if she would ever find a husband. After Lotion took Tofu, she hadn't found a man that could hold her interest.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Yoshinori went to a great deal of trouble trying to find a corner of the locker room to be by herself. It wasn't just that she was now uncomfortable changing around others, she was also uncomfortable with others changing around her. Despite the trouble she went to, after becoming friends with Hikaru, the occultist joined her in her corner.

"Yuki, Risa and I are going to go to the Tendo Dojo after school; do you want to join us?"

"Sure." Since Yuki and Yoshinori could be written with the same Kanji, Sawada had started calling her Yuki when she joined their group. She wasn't at all comfortable being called by a girl's name, but hearing Akane call her it stopped her from complaining. As she took her blouse off, two hands suddenly cupped her breasts.

"You're still as small as ever Yuki-chan. Have you been drinking milk like I suggested?"

"SAWADA, you're in the wrong locker room!" Although the school was now all girls, the locker rooms were divided by 'born female' and 'turned female'. The strawberry blonde was born female and didn't belong in the same looker room with herself and Gosunkugi.

"It's not like the teachers enforce the separation. We all have the same parts." Letting go of Chihara's pitiful chest, Risa groped Hikaru after she had put on her gym shirt. "You've gotten bigger."

"Have I?" Not that she was exactly comfortable with her friend grabbing her breasts, but she was a little proud that she was getting bigger. Being Akane's best friend made spending the rest of her life as a girl more than worth it, and since that was her intention she didn't mind being attractive.

"Yep, you've definitely gotten bigger. If you keep growing you'll end up out doing me and Akane." Not that either she or the other natural girl of their foursome were all that big, they were both big enough to be tasteful with their body-type. "Yuki-chan, you should be more like Hikaru-chan and just accept being a girl."

"I can't do that, being a girl is too uncomfortable." Yoshinori hadn't been the manliest of men, she was confused for a girl in elementary school, forcibly dressed as a girl by her older sister in middle school, now that she was in high school and her body was finally starting to look male she thought her feminine days were behind her.

"Yuki, it's only uncomfortable because you don't accept it."

"Right, Yuki-chan accept being a girl and all the discomfort will just flow away."

Rolling her eyes as she finished changing into her gym clothes the former boy wondered why these were her friends now. Was being close to Akane really worth it?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

While the rest of their class was eating lunch in their classroom, Nabiki led Taki to the Literature Clubroom for a photo session. "What do you want to wear today?"

"I have brought a gymnastic leotard from home. I thought you might approve of me wearing it."

"Why do you own a gymnastic leotard?" The middle Tendo would definitely approve of the former male wearing one, some guys liked girls in sport attire. More than a few times she had tried to get Kuno to wear a tennis outfit, or just buruma and a t-shirt, but she always declined.

"It is the required uniform for sparring with my sister." To prepare for her battle against the goddess Akane Tendo, Tatewaki had not only increased her training in the Kendo club, but she often did battle with Kodachi. Her twisted sister would not fight with her unless it was in her style and she wore the proper uniform.

"You have a sister?" There were a lot of things Nabiki was learning she didn't know about Taki since they became business partners.

"I do, Kodachi is a year younger than I and attends St. Bacchus School for Girls. Now Nabiki, since you have learned something of me, I would like to ask a question of you. I understand that in junior high you were on the Tennis Team, why is it you joined the Literature club upon entering high school." It was something she had been quite curious about, she had heard the middle Tendo was an ace tennis player and it struck her as odd that she would give up a sport she was good at.

"Is that the game we're playing?" If she didn't know better she could be led to believe that the great Blue Thunder was trying to be friends with her. Taki often tried to learn things about her when they were together. "There wasn't enough profit in it. Guys got to look at me in a Tennis skirt for free. The Literature club however, isn't exactly a literature club, and more of an Otaku club. As the only girl in it I could get the guys to pay me to put on a cosplay outfit."

"Why is it then that you need me, you have a whole club of girls who are likely more than willing to wear degrading outfits for you to make a profit off of." Otaku were strange beasts, many had no problem wearing female clothing when male so now that the club was female that should make things even easier for Nabiki.

"Because Taki, not every guy got turned into a cute girl. Only two of the other club members are good enough looking to sell and one of them hasn't been to a club meeting since being changed. Not to mention that Akira insists that all profits from club member pictures go to the club." Only Akira and Yuki became cute girls, of the other five members of the Literature club three were overweight and two were simply ugly.

"Given Ukyo's honest nature you wouldn't be able to hide any of the profit."

The spatula boy wasn't a saint and would be more than willing to help her keep some of the profits for her own, but one of the club members had a cousin at Tomobiki and she was sure that the others would find out about her deceit. "It's too bad you're so tall, you'd probably look good in some of the club costumes."

"I refuse to dress up as Magical Girl Lulu or whatever other ridiculous cosplay costumes your club possesses." It was bad enough dressing as a maid, or wearing the silk Chinese dress, but to dress as an anime character? No, that was a line she would not cross.

"Aw, you'd make such a good Magical Girl Lulu." Nabiki could understand the former male not wanting to wear some crazy Sentai Team costume, but the magical girl costumes weren't all that ridiculous at all. Even though she was no longer paid for it, she still changed at the club meeting because she enjoyed wearing the costumes. "Hurry up and change so we can get the pictures taken before lunch ends."

"Very well." Although she would never wear such things, Tatewaki's mind started to picture Nabiki dressed as a random magical girl. Blushing a little, she wondered if because of the time she was spending with the short haired girl…, if she was starting to fall for her. Getting undressed she pushed that thought into the back of her mind; Nabiki Tendo was not like her sister and would never love her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

While his old man and Akane's father were playing a game of Shogi on the porch, and Kasumi hung out some laundry, Ranma listened to his new fiancée talk about the origins of her curse. "Why did the school even let her hold an assembly?"

"Kuno holds a lot of power over the teachers, and no one really knows why. Maybe it has something to do with her magic abilities." That was something Akane was always curious about herself: no matter what Kuno did, she rarely got in trouble. "Kuno got her just desserts for her speech though. Now a group of students come from Tomobiki All Boy's School to challenge her every day."

"Really?"

"Everyday after school, a group of eleven boys, led by Kuno's former rival Ataru Mendou, wait outside the school gates for Kuno to finish her Kendo practice." Maybe the youngest Tendo sister should feel a little sorry for Kuno because Mendou used the time he was waiting for her to set traps, but after everything that happened to her because of the former boy's stupid speech she couldn't bring herself to. "I keep hoping she'll lose to one of them and have to go on date with a boy"

"Hey who's the strongest at Furinkan?" Since Akane brought up the most perverted, he might as well find out who the strongest was. He didn't like fighting girls, but it was likely whoever the strongest was, they used to be a male.

"Well, the three strongest were Chojiro Shindo, former captain of the male Go Team, Jun Izumi, former captain of the Kendo Club, and Mai Fujisaki former captain of the female Go Team. Fujisaki-sempai has since beaten both Shino-sempai and Izumi-sempai." She would love to be friends with Mai-sempai, but the older girl was angry at her for turning her boyfriend into a girl.

It was likely the two former males weren't used to their new bodies. Ranma was kind of curious why two of the schools strongest fighters were members of the Go team rather than some martial arts club. A thought that should have crossed his mind before finally made it to his brain. How would he go about challenging the strongest fighters at Akane's school if it was likely he would be going to Tomobiki? Then again… his old man was still mad at him… he could end up at Furinkan.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With English over, Nabiki went over to Akemi and Suzue to see if they had gathered any useful information at lunch. "Hear anything interesting at lunch?"

"Fujisaki-sempai is fed up with her boyfriend being a girl. When your sister returns to school she plans on taking her anger out on her." Akemi couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for Akane; the first year brought it upon herself. Beating up the guys who stupidly thought they needed to fight her to date her was one thing, but beating up the males who were simply standing there the next day, she should not have jumped to conclusions.

"Your sister is in real trouble as angry as she is Akane could get really hurt." Suzue couldn't bring herself to blame the youngest Tendo for the school's current state. Akane had once saved her from a couple of male bullies before and they didn't end up as girls, so she had all the proof she needed that Taki-chan's speech was what cursed her. Thinking about the former boy…. "Why don't you ask Taki-chan to protect her?"

"Why are you calling her Taki-chan?" Kuno was strong, but the middle Tendo wondered if the Kendo practitioner could protect her little sister against the school's strongest fighter.

"Suzue thinks we should let Taki into our circle." As little as she wanted to do with Akane, Akemi wanted less to do with Kuno. Nabiki using Kuno as a model was one thing, but she didn't want to be hanging out with the former male.

"She looks so lonely by herself. I know she has her minions, but does she have any friends?" Even if it was the former boy's fault Furinkan was now an all girls' school, it didn't mean she deserved to be lonely.

Nabiki did have the feeling earlier that the Blue Thunder was trying to hold out a hand of friendship earlier. If it was Tatewaki Kuno she could say no and she wouldn't give it a second thought but Taki; she was different. When male Kuno would pay what ever she asked for pictures or information about Akane, as a female Taki seemed smarter, demanding she'd be paid for her work, and making sure she received what they agreed upon. She never really respected Tatewaki, but she did respect Taki. As the teacher for the next subject walked into the classroom she made her way back to her desk. Her forgiving friend had given her a bit to think about.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After his shogi victory, his old friend said he had some business to attend to and left the house. Since the boy was spending time with his fiancée, Genma decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack. As he entered a bucket of cold water came splashing down on him.

"Mr. Panda, if you want something to eat you can have some bamboo; otherwise you have to wait till dinner." Kasumi smiled, she hoped she'd get Ranma's father with her little trap. She could tell by his belly that he was quite the eater, and she didn't need him eating them out of house and home. Now if he contributed to their food supply, that would be a different story, but she would not tolerate a freeloader abusing her father's friendship.

The cursed man grumbled and accepted the Bamboo. He could have sworn he had seen Kasumi out in the yard before entering the kitchen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With the final class of the day over Kuno packed up her things. Hopefully Nabiki would allow her to accompany her home. She wanted to see how the goddess was doing and she was curious about the girl who defeated Akane. Getting up from her desk she noticed the middle Tendo sister was already making her way to her.

"Taki, can I ask a favor from you?"

"It depends on the nature of the favor." It was odd for Nabiki to ask for favors, Tatewaki wondered what it was that she wanted of her.

"Fujisaki-sempai wants to hurt Akane. I was hoping you could protect her before school, after school the chaos caused by Mendou and his gang should be enough to let my sister escape unharmed." It didn't really matter if the Blue Thunder could beat the third year, Kuno would be at least able to hold her long enough for Akane get inside the school.

"Not that the goddess would need my protection, but it would be dishonorable to ignore such a request I shall protect your sister with my life if need be." Protecting Akane from Fujisaki would be difficult, but she would give it her all. Fighting against the school's strongest would definitely help her when it came time to challenge Akane again.

"Most of the time it seems like being a girl has changed you then you go and spout something like that."

Shaking her head, she didn't think being female changed her at all; she was Tatewaki Kuno no matter her form. "Very well Nabiki if you wish me to add to your disillusion, then it will be five thousand yen for me not to tell Akane you are the one responsible for my announcement that pit half the male student body against her."

"What do you mean by…?" Before finishing her sentence she figured out exactly what Taki meant. She had charged the former male five thousand yen to know what kind of guy Akane liked. Given that she told Kuno that her little sister liked strong men…. Akane would be furious with her if she ever knew.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Ukyo is still a girl in this fic, however Kuno and Nabiki are unaware of that fact.

-v-

Getting to know the Extras:

Since I was trying to make this story as ridiculous as possible, it has a lot of extra's that I've created to fill various roles. Here I'll try to give a brief summery of those characters.

-Yoshinori Chihara(AKA Yuki); Yoshinori is one of Akane's admirers and was a member of the literature club with Nabiki. After becoming a girl she became friend with Gosunkugi and later Akane. She despises the perverted Risa Sawada, but suffers abuse from her because she wants to remain friends with Akane. The idea for her personal name came from the main character of "Yubisaki Milk Tea"

-Risa Sawada: Although Risa is strait, she enjoys the female body often groping her classmates. For this reason she doesn't have many friends. When Gosunkugi became female she and Risa cross paths and somehow the two became friends. Risa's name comes from two characters in the series "To Love Ru"; Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada.


	3. Students of Furinkan Pt 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I am writing this story for fun and won't be making a penny off of it.

Some Things are Just too Ridiculous By Lioconvoy

Chapter Three: The Students of Furinkan Part Two

After being met by her sister's three friends, Nabiki started leading the group to her home. It might be interesting to see how Akane would react to her bringing Kuno along. Still, Taki wasn't coming over to challenge her little sister, she just wanted to see how she was doing. "You know Taki given your luck with women, why don't you just give up on being a guy. I know I'm not the only one to like you better this way."

"Maybe I was not worthy of either Natsumi or your sister, but someday I shall find a woman who is as worthy of I as I am of her." She would get her manhood back and she would find someone.

"Is it true you actually challenged her little brother?" Hikaru had heard a lot about Natsumi Saotome from various upperclassmen. She was a lot like Akane in the fact that most of the male population was interested in her. However rather than challenging the redhead, Natsumi often said if someone wanted to date her they had to defeat her little brother.

"I did, but Ranma was not at home so I instead had to face off against a pair of twins. How cowardly to send his little sisters to fight a battle a man should fight himself."

"You lost to them, didn't you?" Nabiki wondered about Kuno just said. Natsumi was Kasumi's best friend, and she was always talking about her man among men little brother, but she never said his name. Ranma wasn't too common of a name, and the fact that the girl staying with them was named Ranma Saotome… it couldn't just be a coincidence could it? Had Ranma been turned female by some means other than Akane's curse?

"I did, it was two against one, and unlike the goddess I do no excel in taking on multiple opponents. I'm am most fortunate I only have to deal with ten members of Tomobiki at any one time. I am also fortunate that they do not fight as a team, if they did I have no doubts that I would now be dating one of them or they would be sharing me." If she had taken on just one of the twins Tatewaki was sure victory would have been hers, but together the two girls were too much for her. It was remotely possible that should she challenge them now she could win, but she needed to get her manhood back from the Akane first.

"What are the twins like? They're fifteen right?" Risa couldn't wait to meet the twins, her own sister was a friend of Natsumi Saotome but she never brought the older redhead to their home. Next year the two Saotome twins would be at Furinkan and she'd get to attack them at school, she could hardly wait.

"They are now, and I believe you would find them most disappointing for they are flatter than Yoshinori. I have seen them since our combat at the Wild Horse, and they have not gotten any bigger." Although she had given up on the oldest Saotome daughter after her defeat, she often went to the Saotome family restaurant to escape her stalker. One of Natsumi's sisters fell for her and would often chase her before being cursed by Akane, the Wild Horse was always the last place the troublesome girl would look for her. "Tell me something Sawada why is it you never attack me. I can understand you probably cannot afford Nabiki-chan's prices, but why leave me alone."

"Well since we're friends now Taki-chan, I'd charge her for feeling you up too." Despite Kuno always insisting she was still a man it was funny hearing her call her 'Nabiki-chan', but after she paid the five thousand yen so that Taki would keep quiet her part in the proclamation she decided the former boy was definitely friend material. After she called her 'Taki-chan' for the first time the taller girl decided to call her 'Nabiki-chan' in revenge. It wasn't as devastating an insult as Kuno probably thought it was.

Yoshinori watched the strawberry blonde shiver after Kuno-sempai had asked his question, and it seemed she ignored Nabiki's comment. " I asked her that question before and she said she was afraid of being cursed. She thought Kuno-sempai might curse her so that ever girl she fondled would turn into a boy."

Hikaru hadn't been around when Risa and Yuki discussed that. She pictured the strawberry blonde groping Akane and the youngest Tendo becoming a boy. Some very disturbing thoughts followed that imagery.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Soun sat in an office room with some disturbing thoughts upon his mind. Had his father known about Jusenkyo, he could have the curse that currently plagued his youngest daughter's fiancé. His father was desperate about joining the Tendo and Saotome clans, so desperate he had tried raising his only son as a girl. It didn't help that his mother would rather he had been born a girl.

The first twelve years of his life were in drag. Chisato, his best friend didn't even know he was a boy. When he finally met Genma at twelve and a half, his future training partner fell head over heels for him. His father tried to quickly push the marriage between his twelve year old 'daughter' and his friend's fourteen year old son. Fortunately Gendo Saotome saw through his father's ruse, and he was not wed to Genma.

With the deception shattered he was finally able to start living as a male. His parents transferred him to all boys school, and he never looked back. That is until Chisato crossed his path again.

His wife was the only thing good to come out of those first twelve years of his life, and Ranma's presence made him remember all the things that were bad from it. Since Kasumi would make them wait, maybe he should talk to Genma about going back to his wife in the mean time.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Soun. You said you're finally willing to sell that property in Hokkaido?"

"Yes, I have been reluctant because my late father prized that property, but recent events have changed my mind." With the memories of his father, currently on his mind he wanted to get rid of the property as soon as possible. The few things to remind him of those twelve years the better.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Kasumi walked in the door followed by her classmate Haruna. Since she started attending college she hadn't brought her friend home afraid that she might say something to her family; she really didn't want to explain how she was home and attending college at the same time. She had to risk it today though; since she made Akane stay home it was likely Hikaru, Yoshinori and Risa were coming over and only the long haired strawberry blonde could control her perverted little sister. "I'm home!"

"Kasumi, you didn't really get a pet panda did you?" Haruna could hardly believe what she was seeing in her friends living room. She knew the oldest Tendo sister always wanted a pet panda for some strange reason, but she never thought she'd actually get one. "Please tell me that's not real?"

"Oh my."

"Oh my? You mean you didn't know about the panda?" Given that Kuno was now a sorceress, and Akane could turn boys into girls a panda popping up randomly in her friends home wasn't too surprising. The older Sawada sister was seeing shock on Kasumi's face rather than pleasant surprise though. "Is something wrong Kasumi."

"I think that's Natsumi's father." When Ranma arrived he was a she, it wasn't until after she went to school that Ranma revealed his curse, now that she knew about it…. Ranma was her best friends little brother. If Natsumi's mother found out about Ranma's curse, he could be in serious trouble.

"What?" How could their friend's father be a panda? The strawberry blonde noticed the Panda seemed fairly shocked at the oldest Tendo sister's comment though. "He's Natsumi's father?"

"Kasumi when did you leave?" After hearing her sister's percolation of returning home, Akane came down the steps followed by Ranma. After seeing who was with her it all made sense though, Kasumi must have gone to find Haruna so she would have some protection when Risa came over. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that her perverted classmate would tag along with Hikaru and Yuki when they came to visit."

Ranma could have sworn he had just seen Kasumi outside Akane's window working in the yard, but when he heard the 'I'm home' coming from downstairs the Kasumi in the yard disappeared. Kasumi's guest was looking oddly. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're Ranma." Given his appearance there wasn't a doubt in Haruna's mind that the young man behind Akane was Natsumi's missing brother. Appearance wise he was everything her redhead friend had hoped he would be strong and handsome, however considering Kasumi's and the panda's worry there had to be something wrong with him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He hadn't introduced himself.

"Ranma your sister is a friend of ours. She talks about you all the time, she does so because your father made a promise to your mother." Ranma and Akane had the right to know what sort of trouble he was in for. Kasumi looked at Genma sternly. "Your father promised your mother that you'd return from your training trip a man among men. If your mother found out about your curse, she'd have you commit Seppuku."

"Ranma has a curse? Did he get it from Kuno? Did Kuno turn Natsumi's dad into a panda?" Only she and Kasumi knew why the short haired redhead always bragged about her brother. It was her hopes that Ranma would be exactly as she described him so that when they finally saw one another again they wouldn't be separated. Whatever the pigtailed boys curse was, Haruna knew it had to be bad.

"He turns into a girl with cold water, hot water turns him back. Hot water also turns Natsumi's father back into a man. They got their curses in China not from Kuno. Saotome-san how could you think about bringing Ranma with that curse knowing what your wife will do to him!"

"Kasumi, please tell me you're joking right? Even with his curse Ranma's still a great guy. He was honest about how poor a martial artist I am, and all father ever does is praise me." Telling a person what they needed to hear was a good thing right? Sure she had only know him for a little under a day, but Akane liked Ranma, she didn't want him taken away from her. Especially not after finding out he was Natsumi's brother.

Genma sat in fear. He knew Nodoka had moved to Nerima, but it was a big ward, he hoped Tendo's home would be far enough away he wouldn't have to worry about her. Kasumi was right, he and Ranma faced Sepuku should his wife find out about his son's curse. If Ranma was an only child maybe he could have talked her out of it. But they had eight other children, and all eight of his daughters were tomboys according to Nodoka's letters, she wouldn't be happy to have a ninth tomboy daughter at all.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It seemed as if there was no escaping this battle. It was unfortunate that on their way to Nabiki's home they were surrounded by Mendou and his ten classmates. Although the eleven allowed Nabiki and Akane's friends through, she herself had no such luck.

"To think that you would try to flee from our fated battle I thought better of you Kuno."

"I did not attempt to flee anything. I simply thought paying my respects to the wounded goddess was more important than beating you and your boorish lot again." Although the battles with the Tomobiki eleven were never easy, she always came out victorious despite whatever traps her rival set for her.

"Today Taki, is the day that shall change. Today I will defeat you and you shall date with me." Well maybe not, Ataru didn't have anytime to set up things. He had designed the perfect trap, but it wouldn't work in the middle of a street, he needed a school yard. A Mendou did not give in to defeat. Maybe his classmates could wear the beautiful Taki down without his traps, then victory would be his.

"Hey Taki can you hurry this up?" Sure Nabiki could leave her friend behind and Taki would catch up to her, but she didn't think it was appropriate. Nabiki was a little surprised at herself though, her treating Kuno of all people this way. It seemed Taki had indeed gotten to her.

"I am going as fast as I can." When Akane had to face the mob she herself had inspired, both she and the mob underestimated the goddess allowing her to quickly defeat her opponents. The Tomobiki eleven spared her no such courtesy. She had to fight with everything she had to earn her victories. She wasn't even fighting a fourth of the numbers the goddess faced, and Tatewaki held no illusions that should she be put through the same numbers that she had put the youngest Tendo through, she would be dating someone.

"Kuno-sempai behind you!" Although Yoshinori still blamed Kuno for what had happen to her, after spending the last fifteen minutes with the upperclassman she could tell that the sorcerer had changed. Nabiki becoming friend with her didn't seem so odd.

Tatewaki quickly turned only to have her bokken knocked out of her hand by a basket ball. "You've added a number to you group?"

Mendou looked at the member of the basket ball club that finally decided to join them. He had been trying to convince his classmate that combat was the only way to win the fair Taki Kuno's heart and it seemed finally he was successful. "You see Taki you shall fall today."

"Please, one more or a thousand more I shall not fall!" A boast rather than the truth, but Kuno felt she could keep up with the single addition even if she had lost her primary weapon. Her training with her sister was about to pay off. Pulling out a gymnastic ribbon the former male used it to trip up her new assailant and take his weapon of choice from him. Then with the ball she pelted two of her attackers.

Risa was bewildered, since when did Taki-sempai practice rhythmic gymnastics? She was really good at it though it seemed and the fight was now speeding up. "Why didn't she do that sooner?"

"Well gymnastics is a female sport, she probably didn't want to resort to fighting like a girl." Yoshinori was as surprised as the strawberry blonde, she never thought Kuno would learn a different fighting style other than the sword.

"Taki-chan has been practicing with her sister for the last two months to get stronger. I didn't think she'd actually have a knack for it though." Changing from Kendo to Rhythmic Gymnastics seemed to make the fight easier for Taki, it was already down to Mendou and herself now.

"I may lose this round Taki, but it seems victory it truly mine. To think you have forsaken your sword." The grace in which his former rival dispatched his allies was a beauty to behold. Ataru was happy just to see it.

"I don't know what nonsense you are speaking Mendou. You have many weapons in your arsenal, am I not allowed to use more than just my sword." Using the ribbon she retrieved her sword. It deserved the final blow against the nuisance his once honorable rival had become.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma was extremely uncomfortable. Because Akane's friends would be arriving soon; Kasumi, Haruna, and her old man decided it would be best she stay a girl for the time being. It wasn't enough that she had to be in female form, but she had to be dressed as a girl as well. At the moment she was wearing a set of Akane underwear, pink overalls, and a long sleeve orange shirt. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact that she was wearing girls clothes, or that the chest was too tight and there was room to spare in the waste. If her life depended on her pretending to be a girl in front of others maybe she could get her own clothes.

"Is this really necessary?" Akane really wanted to brag that her new fiancé was Natsumi's little brother. Not that any of her current friends would be jealous, but she would like to boast all the same.

"I'm sorry Akane we should really keep the people who know Ranma's here to a minimum." Kasumi could understand her sister wanting to tell the world, so many people thought she wasn't interested in boys and now she had a fiancé. Not just any fiancé but Ranma Saotome, who thanks to Natsumi's boasting was the most popular guy in Furinkan. Maybe that was another reason to keep it a secret, whether Ranma knew it or not he already had a fan club at Akane's school and they may hurt her little sister upon finding out about the engagement.

"You should wear your hair differently Ranma, Koneko also braids her hair. We need another name for you too, I guess Ranma can be a girl's name, but it be too obvious." Haruna went over the names of Ranma's sisters in her head; Natsumi, Hiichi, Mizuni, Koneko, Naru, Nene, Yuukune, and Rouko. She couldn't really discern a pattern so any name for Ranma should be fine.

"Who's Koneko?" Whoever she was, they'd have to share hair styles because she needed to keep hair in the pigtail. If she changed male without the pigtail in place it could be disastrous.

"One of your seven little sisters. Ranko would be the simple choice, but I think that be a little obvious as well." Before Lotion appeared Kasumi had thought of several names for any children she and Doctor Tofu might have, but she had forced them out of her mind after her rival's appearance.

"How about Ila?" Akane giggled at her suggestion Ila was the often damsel in distress of Nabiki's favorite manga.

"I'm not running around with the name of a Anime character!" Ranma hadn't seen too many episodes of Magical Girl Lulu, but Ila was one of the main characters, so she knew who she was.

"How about Usagi? You're definitely full of energy. I could put your hair in dumplings." The strawberry blonde went to undo 'Usagi's' pigtail when the redhead pulled away from her.

"I can't change my hair."

"Why not?" Was there more to Ranma's Jusenkyo curse? Why couldn't she change her hair? Not that Kasumi thought the pigtail didn't suit her, but it did make the redhead look a little too much like Koneko.

"Kasumi! I'm home, and I brought guest!"

"Well I guess we'll talk about that later, now remember Ranma you're Usagi Narita. We'll have to say you're a distant relation to Natsumi, because I don't think anyone will believe that you're unrelated." The oldest Tendo sister got up from Akane's bed and headed out the door with more than a few things on her mind.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

How many more times was she going to have to change her clothes today? After introducing herself Kuno immediately challenged her to a match. At least she was wearing her own gi, but she was still stuck wearing Akane's underwear. Although Ranma didn't mind a challenge she really wished she could be sparring as a guy. "I'm ready when you are."

"Hmm, as the challenger it is only proper I make the first move isn't it?" Tatewaki could see no openings in Usagi's stance. She had at first thought it might have been a fluke that she defeated the goddess, but maybe not. "Very well then. I STIKE!"

In the time it took her to blink Taki was on the other side of the dojo and had already swung her bokken at Ranma. Given her earlier fight Nabiki was more than a little surprised Kuno still had that much energy. What was more surprising was Ranma was currently standing atop his bokken. Since Akane and her friends weren't in the dojo, Nabiki decided now would be a good time to ask about the redheads new name. "Why are we calling her Usagi?"

"Not now Nabiki, I didn't get to see Usagi's spar with Akane, I'd like to judge her skill." For Ranma to spend the most amount of time possible in female form they needed a way for Ranma to avoid hot water. If Ranma was skilled enough, Kasumi had an idea that just might work. It was more than a little annoying Ranma wasn't striking Kuno. The former swordboy had definitely improved over the last two months, the oldest Tendo sister was quite surprised at how well Tatewaki had adjusted to her new body.

"I am insulted! Why don't you attack." In the course of the last three minutes she had swung sixteen times and her opponent just dogged her. Was that how she beat Akane, by simply tiring her out? This was not the battle she thought it would be.

"Calm down we're just sparing aren't we?" It was fairly obvious to her that her opponent despite appearance was a little on the tired side. Akane mentioned after school Kuno had to fight off eleven students from a neighboring school, that probably took more out of her than she cared to let on.

The redhead was right, it was just a spar, not a formal combat challenge. There was nothing at stake, she didn't have to try so hard. When sparring against her sempai neither held back, but this wasn't the Kendo club there were different rules here.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane was a little annoyed. She wanted to see Ranma and Kuno's fight, but none of her friends were interested in it. Since Nabiki brought the former swordboy here she wanted to see him get pounded by her fiancé. "Why is Kuno here?"

"Nabiki was worried about what Fujisaki-sempai might do to you so she asked Kuno-Sempai to be your bodyguard tomorrow." Hikaru wondered what Usagi's relationship with Akane was, the two seemed rather close the few minutes they were together. She had put a lot of effort into becoming Akane's best friend she didn't want to lose the position already.

"Stupid Haruna…" with her sister here Risa had no hopes of groping anyone. Haruna's aura always stopped her cold. Even if the four of them were in Akane's room, she was sure if she made a play for the youngest Tendo, Haruna would know. "Why is Usagi wearing one of your bras?"

"She lost a lot of her clothes while traveling from China." The youngest Tendo wasn't at all surprised Risa noticed that. "What might Fujisaki-sempai do to me?"

"She's fed up with her boyfriend being a girl, and she plans on taking it out on you." Yoshinori was currently thinking about Kuno. The upperclassman had actually changed quite a bit since becoming a girl. Despite her keen observation skill she tried not to pay much attention to any of her transformed classmates, but Hikaru was forced into her radar, and today she observed Kuno. Both had changed since becoming girls, and maybe it was because Shindo-sempai had change that Fujisaki-sempai was mad at Akane. Did that mean she was destined to become a girl in mind and body?

"Yuki, is something wrong? You look a little disturbed." The occultist hoped that paying attention to Yuki's problem would show Akane that she was the better friend than Usagi.

"I know you're jealous that Usagi is bigger than you! She's probably bigger than me too, but Akane's bra is holding her back. I bet she's suffocating wearing it."

"Risa, Yuki isn't you!" Ranma wasn't that much bigger than she was, but the strawberry blonde reminding her was fairly annoying. Akane did wonder what was bothering the green haired girl. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She was surprised Hikaru of all people picked up on her worry. All the more proof that she wasn't who she used to be. Yoshinori hadn't noticed any changes in her own personality but how much longer till they came.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Although the first three minutes of the spar had been most annoying, once Kuno calmed down the fight became enjoyable. Usagi had hit her and she actually landed some blows on the redhead, it was a little disheartening knowing that she only landed the strikes because she was allowed to. "You are a goddess of combat."

"I'm no goddess, I've been spending just about every waking moment of my life training." Although Ranma kept her face smiling inwardly she sighed. Kuno wasn't much of a sparing partner, she had to hold back a lot to keep at her level. What were the chances of Ryoga ending up in this part of Nerima? "You're not too bad for an evil sorcerer, but lets end this."

"I am no sorcerer!" Tatewaki prepared herself, whatever the pigtailed girl's final blow would be was bound to hurt. Raising her blade Usagi leapt over her head and… poked her in the back of it?

Kasumi giggled at Kuno's surprise, she actually expected that kind of final blow from Ranma. "Usagi I know you probably don't think much of Tatewaki, but she was holding back."

"I was not." Well the swordgirl was holding back her strength, but she used all the skill she could muster.

"Kuno I think you might have posed Usagi more of the threat if you resorted to using Rhythmic Gymnastics rather then Kendo." The way Taki took on her earlier opponents made it seem to Nabiki that the gymnastics was stronger than kendo.

"That's right. Against an unpredictable style like Usagi's and more adaptive style is needed. I could tell you were forcing yourself to be more rigid. I didn't know you learned Rhythmic Gymnastics." Kasumi was impressed by both Ranma and Kuno, but she probably would have been more impressed by the former boy if she didn't try to fight like a boy.

"That style is for sparring with my sister alone, Kendo is the style I fight in." She would not resort to using her sister's style for actual combat unless she was given no other choice. She would not fight like a girl.

"Usagi, if I hadn't asked you to teach Akane a lesson, would your fight have been like that?" Now seemed like a good time to change the subject, the middle sister still felt a little guilty about what happen to her sister.

"No I don't like hitting girls. The final blow probably be the same, but I wouldn't have hit Akane if you hadn't asked me to."

"Usagi…" Haruna had been quiet because unlike Kasumi or the absent Natsumi she wasn't a fighter, but Ranma could blow her cover saying something like that.

"A noble approach for fighting but if you beat Akane why have you not changed back into a male, surely this transformation is not permanent?" So 'Usagi was not his opponents real name, surely like herself she was truly a male. A thought occurred to her… had Kasumi try to hide that fact that there was no going back?

"Oh my."

"I can't believe Kuno of all people picked up on it so quickly." The older Sawada sister shook her head disappointed. Maybe they could get the former boy to keep quiet.

"Kasumi, I think now is the time you explained what's going on with Ranma." Was Taki right, had Ranma really been a guy at some point? Nabiki didn't like being out of the

"Ranma? You mean you are Natsumi's younger brother? Truly I was never worthy of her."

Ranma rubbed the base of her pigtail. She really should have been more careful with her choice of words with the current audience. The question now was could Kuno be trusted with her secret.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Taki is Tatewaki Kuno, and Yuki is Yoshinori Chihara. It was suggested I include who these alternate names are for in the Author's notes.

-WarGiver named all seven of Ranma younger sisters, since they were originally his idea from one of the Omakes he wrote for "Twin Trouble".

-Magical Girl Lulu is the popular Magical Girl series of this story's universe. There is no spoon…, sorry had to get that out of my system. There is no Sailor Moon, it does not exist in this reality in any form. (Manga, Anime, or Characters)

-I know it's been a long time since I've updated any fics, there are certain thing that sapped my motivation. Well since it's been a while since I've updated this story may I suggest re-reading the previous two chapters. I've made some minor edits, and added a "Getting to know the Extras" at the end of chapter 2.

-v-

Getting to know the Extras:

Since I was trying to make this story as ridiculous as possible, it has a lot of extra's that I've created to fill various roles. Here I'll try to give a brief summery of those characters.

-Chisato Uzumaki(AKA Mrs. Tendo): Although not really an original character, Mrs. Tendo is dead by the beginning of the Ranma ½ manga and she's never named. All that is really know about her is she was a good cook. As in the manga she's dead in this story, but there's more to her than simply being a good cook as far as this story is concerned. Chistato was also a martial artist, and while her fighting skills didn't compare to her husbands, she was an expert at manipulating her ki. A trait that Kasumi picked up. I chose Uzumaki because of the ki skills I gave her. If you don't know Uzumaki is Naruto's last name, his mother's maiden name.

-Ataru Mendou: Kuno's rival from Tomobiki captain of the all boys school's, kendo team. He leads several students in attempts to get Kuno to date with them. Ataru's skill level is the same as Kuno's at the beginning of the Ranma ½ manga, but he also has Kodachi's habit of laying traps. Ataru Mendou's name comes from two characters from one of Takahashi's previous works. (One which I'm bad at spelling the name of.)


	4. Meeting Mother

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I am writing this story for fun and won't be making a penny off of it.

Some Things are Just too Ridiculous By Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Before reading this chapter please read the first "Some Things are Just too Ridiculous: Side Stories". Certain things are first mentioned there.

Chapter Four: Meeting Mother.

The day before he had woken up after sunrise, but today Ranma decided to wake up as if he and his father were going to train before breakfast. He knew that wasn't the case though, his father disappeared sometime during his spar with Kuno. Still, he got up, got dressed, and leapt out the window of the room he was staying in and onto the roof. With everything that went on yesterday the pigtailed boy hadn't really had much time to think, and he always thought better in high up places.

He and his old man started their training journey when he was six, and, honestly after ten years on the road he didn't remember much about his life before it. Really except for the art, his memory was pretty bad in its entirety. He couldn't even picture the faces of any friends he made during his travels. The names Ryoga and Ukyo were easy enough to access, but what happened during the time he spent with them was a blank. The only people he remembered real clearly were his Pop, his uncle Makoto, and Shampoo. If Shampoo hadn't been trying to kill him, he'd probably forget her too.

Focusing on the names that were mentioned yesterday afternoon he tried to remember Natsumi and Koneko. The first things to come to mind were more names: Hiichi and Mizuni. The names were followed by some feelings. He looked up to Natsumi, Hiichi and Mizuni were annoying, and Koneko was fun. Kasumi said he had seven little sisters, Natsumi was older, and at the moment he could only remember three younger sisters. Wait, two more names popped into his head: Nuru and Nene.

He kind of wished he learned more about his family from Kasumi yesterday. Unfortunately things kept happening to prevent him from talking to her: explaining his situation to Kuno, being grilled by Akane's best friend, and then the hunt for his old man. Personally he didn't really mind the time away from his father. He always enjoyed it when his uncle took his old man away for a night or two.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma found himself in the Nerima Zoo. Just his luck that the Zoo's panda had recently escaped. As vigilant as Kasumi had been before, how had she missed the zookeeper sneaking into her back yard? Maybe it was safer for him to be here. He was less likely to run into Nodoka.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Still on the roof trying to remember things about his sisters, melon bread popped into Ranma mind. That didn't have anything to do with his sisters, maybe Ukyo? Broken away from his fractured memories, he sensed someone else was on the roof now. "Pop?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not him. You can't differentiate auras?" Kasumi sat down next to Ranma. She wasn't surprised to see him there. According to Natsumi, Ranma, like Koneko enjoyed high places. "Trying to remember your siblings?"

"Yeah, but my personal memory isn't all that great. Just about anything to do with the Art I can remember fine. I've never had a problem with school, I normally have to try to get bad grades. But a lot of things that happened to me, people I've met, it's hard for me to remember. My old man and Uncle Makoto have been a constant part of my life, but I don't remember my mom or my sisters very well." He was still missing two names. Who were his youngest sisters?

"Well I don't think you'd have any memories of Yuukune and Rouko. They were born after you and your father left. And you were little yourself so it's not hard to believe your memories of your other sisters are vague. Only Natsumi remembers you very well." Frowning, the oldest Tendo daughter wished her sister's fiancé could have a reunion with his family. Something was odd about something he just said though. "You had to try to get poor grades, why?"

"A few schools the old man enrolled me in wouldn't let him take me out of them. Pops would have me get bad grades so he could use the fact that he could teach be better as an excuse to pull me out. The only time that didn't work, my uncle Makoto showed up and claimed my dad kidnapped me and he was my real father. The principal finally caved and allowed me to un-enroll." With everything his Pop did he never really understood why he had to leave school legitimately. "Since you know my family have you ever met my uncle Makoto?"

"Yes, a few times. I can see why the school would believe he's your father over that panda." Kasumi's best guess was it be harder for Genma to enroll Ranma to new schools if he hadn't left the previous one properly. She knew Natsumi's mother thought an education was important, so her father probably figured if Ranma never attended school he wouldn't be a man among men.

"Hey Kasumi, you asked if I could differentiate auras? I've never been able to sense auras, I can tell when I'm not alone, and sometimes sense I'm in trouble. Other than that pops hasn't tried teaching me more than the physical arts." As far as the pigtailed boy knew the only ki-based technique his father could perform was making himself look gigantic.

"That's no good, that puts you behind Hiichi and Mizuni." Of course the twins used arm guards to enhance their ki, but they still had some control without the artifacts they wore. Well, Kasumi would have to do something about that. "How about after breakfast you and I do some training in the dojo? Believe it or not I'm very skilled with my own ki."

"Considering I've seen you at more than one place at a time I'd believe it. I always thought those clone techniques only existed in Anime and bad martial arts movies before yesterday." The sun was rising, maybe it was time to come down from the roof.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the family, plus his future son-in-law, ate breakfast together, Soun started to worry if Ranma would live long enough to marry Akane. Before yesterday afternoon he had never heard of Genma's seppuku pledge. If he had known about it he never would have called Nodoka or told her about Ranma's curse.

"Father is something wrong?" The oldest daughter could tell something weighed upon his mind. Had Haruna let slip that she was attending college? Had he finally noticed she had been taking money out of the family account to pay for her schooling? Or was his worry about Ranma? With Natsumi's home and the Saotome family restaurant not all that far away, was he worried Ranma's mother would show up and have him take his own life?

"No, nothing Kasumi. I've just been remembering things I haven't wanted to." That wasn't a complete lie; before he found out about Genma's promise his past had been haunting him.

"Ranma, you probably don't know this, but our grandfather tried tricking yours into marrying our dad to the panda." Not to be mean to her father, but since he was already remembering, Nabiki felt she might as well let her sister's fiancé in on the story.

"Nabiki!" Akane couldn't believe her older sister. Ranma didn't need to know about that, they didn't need to know about that…. She personally regretted the day they accidentally found the photograph of their father in drag. Especially since he looked a lot like her.

"Really Nabiki, if Ranma didn't know he didn't need to know." Kasumi wanted to slap Nabiki. She wasn't prone to punishing her sisters, but that really did not need to be shared with Ranma.

"Ryoga!" The melon bread wasn't a reference to Ukyo; it was how he met Ryoga. Maybe it was curry bread…. The Tendo were looking at him with face faults. "Er I'm sorry was someone talking to me?"

"Never mind Ranma." Nabiki was fairly certain neither her father nor her sisters would allow her to repeat what she had said. "Who's Ryoga?"

"Him and Ukyo were pretty much the only friends I made growing up. Earlier I remembered melon bread and I've been trying to figure out if it had something do with my sisters or Ukyo. I just remembered Ryoga and I had a bread feud. We'd always fight over the last bread of the lunch. I always won." It was both curry bread and melon bread, along with some others. Actually remembering things about his friend, he couldn't help but wonder why Ryoga never showed up to their duel.

"Ryoga's family name wouldn't happen to be Hibiki would it?" After his twelve years of torment he was classmates with a Ryo Hibiki who he himself would fight over breads and sandwiches. A smile appeared on Soun's face finally as he remembered Ryo's terrible sense of direction.

"Yeah, I think so. I'd have to take him home sometimes because he'd always get lost without me." And that was why Ryoga hadn't made it to their duel, he must have gotten lost. Considering Ryoga's curse, the pigtailed boy hoped he'd see his friend again. Eventually he'd probably end up in Nerima while trying to get to wherever he was going to high school now.

"No sense of direction? Ha hah, it's a small world. To think you would know the son of one of my old rivals." Ryo was a part of the better years of his life, remembering his old schoolmate helped liven the Tendo patriarch's mood. Hopefully he'd be able to keep a cheerful mood, Nodoka's future actions still weighed on his mind.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As she and Nabiki exited the family compound, Akane was surprised to see Kuno waiting for them. "Good morning Kuno-sempai."

"Good morning Akane-san, Nabiki-chan." Tatewaki smiled at the two Tendo girls. She wanted to call the younger goddess as she always did, but her new friend suggested against it. "Will Usagi be joining us today?"

"No, father didn't register her yet. He wanted to get her father's permission, but as you know the Panda disappeared." Nabiki would really rather Ranma go to Tomobiki. She didn't think he needed to go to an all girls' school just because of his curse.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't fall for her. You seem to like strong girls." Not that the youngest Tendo sister wanted the sword boy turned girl in love with her fiancé, but it would seem more in character for her. As they walked to school she was more than a little uncomfortable with Kuno being her sister's friend.

"Yes, well… maybe if her little sister didn't stalk me, and I didn't know who she really was, maybe I would have. As it is Koneko looks like a younger version of her, and I know that in truth she is a male. To be most honest, it is very possible that before my own transformation I never could have accepted the fact that males could become female, and despite my distaste for, Koneko I still would have fallen for her. However there are a lot of 'ifs' in that statement and the reality is I do not fancy her as I do you. Or did you." Since Ranma was Akane's fiancé, she accepted that she could not be with her. The older of the two Kuno children frowned, maybe being female did indeed change her as Nabiki believed.

"Or did you? You're kidding me you've given up on Akane?" This was proof positive Taki and Tatewaki were two different people. There was no way the male Kuno would have ever given up on Akane. Sure he gave up on Natsumi, but he had a higher wall to climb in reaching her. "Taki-chan, I know a few guys you may like, they aren't apart of your mini-horde."

'Taki' rolled her eyes. Yes, she had given up on Akane; that did not mean she was going to stop trying to reclaim her manhood "Nabiki-chan, I am not interested in men. However, if am to remain female I would like to become more than friends with you."

Akane watched Nabiki fall flat on her face. She would probably have joined her sister on the ground if she wasn't still trying to register the fact that her formally male sempai just said she gave up on her. Had Kuno just been sarcastic? "Nabiki are you alright?"

Slowly the middle Tendo sister got up off the ground. Dusting herself off she looked at the sword girl, Taki was borrowing one of her own smirks. "I'm fine Akane. Taki, get your manhood back and I'll think about it."

Her smirk changing into a smile, Kuno wasn't sure if Nabiki was being serious or trying to rib her back, but strangely she wanted it to be true. Despite her previous misgivings about her classmate, she felt that should she regain her manhood, she wouldn't be abused the way Nabiki had abused the other men she had dated. As they continued their walk toward the school, she couldn't help but think that the changes Nabiki noticed in her weren't as bad as she thought they might be.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma sat in the dojo waiting for one of the two Kasumis still at home to show up. By his count there were three of them. One that left shortly after Akane and Nabiki, one clearing up the breakfast table, and the third cleaning the bath. He was surprised the person to teach him how to use his ki was a woman, but his uncle made sure he didn't buy into his father's philosophy that girls couldn't fight. Sure Shampoo and Akane didn't help his uncle Makoto's point of view, but he didn't feel any weaker as a girl, and Kuno wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry to make you wait Ranma, father pulled me aside. He believes your father is at the zoo." One of the zookeepers knew about her interest in owning a panda, so whenever the zoo's panda was missing their backyard was the first he would check. Like she would go so as far to steal a panda. Still, as often as Gen-Ah goes missing; was it possible that, like Genma, he was a victim of Jusenkyo?

"Really? Serves the old man right." He didn't hate his old man, but the pigtailed boy didn't mind his father spending some time behind bars. Especially if they were just those of a zoo's cage. "So how do we start?"

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

The voice was coming from outside the dojo and Ranma saw Kasumi's eyes open wide. Considering Kasumi's supposed skills, why would she be afraid of anyone? Still he was never one to turn down a challenge, male or female, if oldest Tendo sister didn't want this fight, he'd take it. "We're in here!"

…Ranma obviously didn't know what he was doing. That voice, it belonged to his mother. What was she doing here? Kasumi wanted to grab Ranma and run, but she had a feeling the pigtailed boy wouldn't let that happen. If too much force was used on her shadow clone it would be dispersed and her sister's fiancé would be left alone with his mother. "Ranma…."

Nodoka made her way into the Dojo where she saw both Ranma and Kasumi. Her son was the spitting image of her brother when he was sixteen, if only a bit more defined than her older brother ever was. Rushing over to her son she quickly enveloped him in a hug. "Ranma!"

"Mother?" Now he understood the older girl's fear. Just yesterday she mentioned if his mother found out about his curse he'd be force to commit seppuku. He was in trouble, honor demanded he fulfill the pledge, whether he was old enough to remember it or not.

Releasing her son, with tears in her eyes, she noticed no fear showed on his face. Likely he didn't know about the pledge. That was a good thing. "Kasumi, do you mind if I had some time with my son?"

"I'll be outside doing some yard work if I'm needed." Maybe Ranma's mother wouldn't find out about his curse. Kasumi left the dojo very worried, but she didn't exactly know what else she could do.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Nabiki could hardly believe her eyes. Fujisaki-sempai lost to Taki. Mai-san was recognized as the school's strongest fighter, and she lost to Kuno of all people. Behind the former captain of the female go team she noticed two of the spectators had changed. Chojiro Shindo and Jun Izumi were once again male. How had that happened?

"It would seem Fujisaki-sempai, your valiant effort was not unrewarded." Tatewaki was exhausted. She wasn't happy she had to resort to using rhythmic gymnastics to beat her upperclassman. Still she now held the title of the school's strongest, it was a good feeling.

Mai slowly got up. She underestimated the current Kendo club captain. Looking behind her she saw what the boy turned girl was talking about. Her two closest friends were once again themselves and she couldn't be happier. Looking around it seemed only Chojiro and Jun had regained their manhood. "How?"

"I do not assume to know the answer. I believe the goddess has smiled upon you." Or maybe the lesser believed theory was true. She was responsible for her own condition, somewhere in her subconscious she released Mai-sempai's boyfriend and his respected upperclassman from the spell she placed upon Akane. There were many things Tatewaki would need to think about.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Fifteen minutes had passed in silence. Ranma had no idea what to say to his mother so the two of them just stood there silently in the dojo. Should he be honest about his curse? Should he try to hide it as Kasumi suggested? His mother was in front of him and he had no idea how to act.

"I think there are two words I should start with: I'm sorry." One of them had to break the silence. For a long ten years Nodoka hadn't seen her only son. She didn't want there to be a rift between them.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Your curse. I sent the Jusenkyo tour pamphlet your uncle left at my home to your father. Please forgive me, it was foolish." Nodoka got on her knees and bowing low to the floor performed a technique her husband called 'The couch of the Wild Tiger'. "I was jealous that your father was keeping a promise he made to me, but I had failed at raising your sisters to the same high standards."

That took the pigtailed boy by surprise. Not only did his mother know about his curse, but she was saying it was her fault? It felt really uncomfortable with her bowing like that to him. Sure he didn't enjoy his curse, he hated the fact the temperature of a liquid could control his gender. Still, here she was apologizing, and he could tell she was truly sorry. "I guess it's not that big a deal."

'It's not that big a deal.' Her son had forgiven her that easily? Standing up she hugged her son again. "Thank you Ranma."

"Er, mom…I know it's been long time, but do you really need to hug me so much?" His mother's embrace wasn't uncomfortable, but it was kind of embarrassing even if they were the only ones in the dojo.

"Of course a man your age should be embarrassed by an overly affectionate mother." Releasing her son, Nodoka let a smile form on her face. Now she needed to answer any questions he might have and then she would ask her own. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Er, I guess. How did you know about my curse, sure you sent Pop the pamphlet, but did he write that he was going to Jusenkyo. I mean, I know he remembered the seppuku pledge, but did he mention it in a letter anyway?" His old man was stupid but he wasn't that stupid, was he?

"Oh, Soun me called yesterday, and in addition to mentioning you were here he mentioned your curse." Even knowing about the promise, her son forgave her. Nodoka wanted to hug him again for being so forgiving and so brave, but she held herself back. She never would have guessed Genma would tell their son about the pledge. "It's obvious though, that even with your curse, you're everything your father promised you would be."

Thing were going rather smoothly. It was a good thing he spent more time trying to remember the rest of his family rather than worrying. Would his mother still have approved of him if he had cowered in fear.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-I apologize for this chapter coming up a little short compared to the others, but I thought it be best to break the story here. The next chapter will deal more with Kuno.

-"Taki" is Nabiki's nickname for Kuno.

- I've separated the side stories from the main story because I thought some of them are either too short to be chapters, to awkward to fit into chapters, or it just be easier for me to write chapters if I've already explained some of the background elsewhere.

-v-

Getting to know the extras:  
Since I was trying to make this story as ridiculous as possible, it has a lot of extras that I've created to fill various roles. Here I'll try to give a brief summery of those characters.

- Gen-Ah: Is the Panda of the local zoo. He's a little larger than Genma's cursed form, but very similar in appearance. Gen-Ah isn't a Jusenkyo victim, but he is a rather smart bear. I created him as an excuse to occasionally get rid of Genma.

- Mai Fujisaki: I know I haven't really described her anywhere but appearance wise she looks like a young Mai Shiranui who I took her personal name from. She's a third year student at Furinkan and was the captain of the girls Go Club until she passed the reins onto a second year. She comes from a martial arts family, but took an interest in Go because her boyfriend did. She is a fairly decent Go player.


	5. Questioning the present and the past

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I am writing this story for fun and won't be making a penny off of it. Some Things are Just too Ridiculous By Lioconvoy

Chapter Five: Questioning the present and the past

Jun sat next to Chojiro in the vice-principal's office. They had spent the entire first period just sitting there while Kazami-san talked on the phone. He tried not to listen in, but it sounded like she was making arrangements for him and his friend to transfer to Tomobiki. It was understandable; they couldn't remain in Furinkan while the rest of the school was female. The two of them had been sitting silently long enough; he was curious what was on his friend's mind. "I'm glad it's over."

"No kidding." The former captain of the Go club frowned. Although he was by no means a pervert…there were things he wanted to do with his restored body. The entire two months he was stuck female he took care not to do anything inappropriate so to avoid the wrath of Mai, but now that he was male…. He needed some stress relief. "Think they'll give us the rest of the day off?"

"I don't know." The former Kendo Captain personally wouldn't mind not starting at Tomobiki till the next day. Still, if they did have to start at their new school today, he'd try to do something about Mendou. In truth, he at first he thought his underclassman deserved what happened with the Tomobiki eleven, but he thought they'd stop after a month. Since it still continued, he no longer held his original opinion.

"So, you going to be joining Mendou?" Chojiro was not expecting the look of surprise on his friends face. "Come on I've seen the way you've looked at Tatewaki lately."

It was true; he had at times looked at his successor and been impressed at her. But it wasn't because he liked the girl Taki had become. He was impressed that she was finally maturing. He had known Kuno since his second year of middle school and he had constantly tried amend his younger friend's view of the world. "It's not like that."

"Sure it's not. Hey, just because I have Mai, it doesn't mean I don't notice other girls. I just limit how long I look at them. 'Taki' is beautiful, and you have an in." His girlfriend used to not be as possessive, but she didn't take well to him being a girl. The two months cause a sharp change in their relationship, but Chojiro still loved Fujisaki, and hopefully with his manhood restored things might go back to the way they were.

"Taki is a guy. I don't see her as a girl." His relationship with the fellow Kendo practitioner had always been brotherly. Yes, he liked the changes in Kuno since she became a girl, but the last thing Jun would ever do was to try and convince her that she should stay female.

"The two of you may go home now. Tomorrow you will start at Tomobiki." Mito put down the phone. It had taken forever for her to convince the Principle of Tomobiki to take her two males. The vice-principal sighed, she'd have to have a talk with Kuno.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She couldn't do it anymore. As important as education was, trying to understand what went on this morning was more so. Was she responsible for what happened to the male students of the school? How did Jun-sempai and his friend regain their manhood? Quickly she stood up to leave the classroom. She needed to go somewhere where she could think.

"Kuno where do you think you are going?"

"To the principal's office." It would seem her behavior of late made the teachers forget just who she was. A quick stare into the eyes of the old man caused him to cower.

"Very well. Go ahead."

Nabiki watched Taki leave and she wondered just what she was up to. It had been awhile since her former male friend used whatever power she had over the teachers. What was she up to?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Soun probably should have changed his clothes before leaving for the Zoo. Although he never worried about wearing his dogi in public, he never wore shoes with it. His old friend may have had no problem walking around bare foot all the time, but the concrete was hot and it had taken all morning to finally able to convince the zookeeper that Genma was not Gen-Ah. However, he had to tell the zookeeper of Genma's curse. "We had assumed you took off afraid of your wife."

"She doesn't know I turn into a panda. I can easily hide in plain sight." The zoo may have been a safe place but it was nice to be free. The Saotome patriarch could only put up with so much bamboo.

"Actually I told her about both your curse and Ranma's yesterday. I didn't find out about your pledge to her until afterwards." Maybe Nodoka wouldn't have his old friend and her son take their lives. Soun just couldn't see her doing it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Furinkan high actually had several principal's offices. One on each floor, one in a hidden basement, and one hidden beneath the pool. She never could understand why her father put an office under the pool, getting to it was quite difficult and one often ended up flooding the office in doing so. This was the one on the first floor by the Kendo Club room. Twice before Tatewaki had come here to think, both occasions were after her transformation.

Now that she was here she needed to try and figure out just what had caused the two restorations this morning. Akane had not been involved, she was. Why had her victory over Mai-sempai changed the judgment of the goddess? Or was it, as Nabiki and others suggested, she had been the one to place the curse upon Akane Tendo. Had the powers that cast the curse broken its hold over Jun-sempai and Chojiro-sempai?

"For only a man is truly worthy of her and if one cannot best her then he is no man." Were those the words that started the curse? Each male who fell before Akane Tendo the next morning were not men upon defeat. It was hard to believe her words had such power, but…, maybe.

"It is possible in the future I must be mindful of what I say." If her words had caused all this, what could she do to rectify the situation. What could she say that would break the spell upon the entire student population?

For the past two months she believed that victory over Nabiki's little sister would restore her, but such a victory was not needed for either upperclassman this morning. Why was that? They had not met the conditions of the curse she placed upon Akane. No words were spoken between the start of her fight and its finish. Mai-sempai wanted to challenge Akane, but she stood in her way. The two did battle and in the end she was victorious over the schools strongest fighter. It made no sense that her own victory brought about the cure for Jun-sempai, and Chojiro-sempai.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected knock at the door. Who besides her knew of this office? Pressing a button on the desk she sat at, she unlocked the door to allow whoever the visitor was in.

"So you are in here."

The vice-principal. Of course, Mito Kazami would know of where her father's offices were. As always Kazami-san appeared older than she naturally did. She was dressed in old-fashioned sweater, a long black skirt, and flat heeled shoes. Her hair had grays placed within it, but truth be told the grays among the black were false. The vice-principal was in fact her mother's underclassman, but without effects she looked not much older than the third year students of Furinkan. "I am busy, what do I owe this interruption."

Mito quickly made her way to the desk then patted her superior's child on the head before messing up her hair. "Forgive my interruption, oh noble Kuno, but it is important that I speak with you."

"Aunt Mito, I truly hate it when you do that." Letting a smile upon her face, she didn't miss out on the vice-principles sarcastic tone. Although no blood flowed between them, during her father's absence, the older woman would often check in on herself and her sister at home. For this reason she insisted on being referred to as their aunt. Before her transformation she use that name begrudgingly, but lately she had been getting along with the older woman a little.

"I know, which is the reason why I do it. You've put me in quite the spot. Because this is Nerima no one has questioned what had happened to the male students, but now that two of them have been restored; parents are going to start asking why not their own child." There were more than a hundred rumors going around among the adults as to what happened at the school. From a student's poor cooking creating a virus that stole the manhood of the young, to a curse placed upon Akane by her grandfather. The former was what the Tomobiki principal believed and he was worried that the two students she was trying to transfer were carriers and could infect his students.

"I do not know what to say. I now accept that it was I who placed the curse upon Akane Tendo, but I do not know why it was broken for only Jun-sempai and Chojiro-sempai. I am quite sure that only a victory over the youngest Tendo should be the curse's only cure."

"Well, like before you didn't cast the spell on purpose, so it may not be stable." Yes, Mito was aware the schools situation was Tatewaki's fault, but she'd rather the hundred rumors than a single student getting blamed for everything.

"Like before? I have cast such a spell before?" When was this? 'Taki' was not aware of any such happenings.

"Er, no the spell before was different, …and I'm not supposed to talk about it." The vice-principal said too much. Well maybe, maybe she should say a little more. Reaching over the younger woman she pressed the button to open the door. Then she made her way to it, but before she left, turned and said . "You inherited your nobility from your father, but not your magic."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma sat at the Tendo dining room table with his mother as the two of them discussed both his own life and also the lives of his sisters. He was looking forward to meeting them after the school day was over. Still that was a long way off, as it wasn't even lunch time yet. "So they know about the Neko-ken?"

"Yes your uncle Makoto mentioned it accidentally while were watching over a neighbor's cat. Koneko is also of afraid of them, although she didn't become afraid until after she found out you were." If not for the fact she had already cried her daily allotment of tears, she might still be crying; after ten long years she and her son were united and there were no problems between them. He didn't seem to have an ounce of hatred for what she had done. Truly, he was a man among men.

"She's the one who braids her hair like mine right?" He was starting to remember Koneko, she was always following him around when he was little.

"Yes, she looks up to you and loves hearing your uncle talk about you." Her fourteen year old daughter idolized to both Ranma and Makoto. As she got older she took the family art more seriously and she was always studying whatever her uncle brought back. "Hiichi and Mizuni will likely challenge you this afternoon."

"I'd really rather not fight with them." Although the pigtailed boy accepted girls could be strong, he really didn't like fighting them.

As Kasumi passed through the kitchen she was very pleased to see things be so civil between Ranma and his mother.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The last half hour she spent wondering when she had ever cast a spell before. What had Kazami-san meant? Pacing along the back wall of her father's office Tatewaki tried to think of anything she may have said with the same manner as the spell she placed on Akane.

"Fellow students, it has come to my attention that a number of you have taken interest in the fierce tigress that is Akane Tendo. If you wish to take out Akane Tendo then you must defeat her in combat. For only a man is truly worthy of her and if one cannot best her then he is no man. Hear me, for I shall accept no other terms, prove yourself a man or do not bother the pure and tidy Akane Tendo."

That speech cursed Akane, but she never made such a speech before; she couldn't think of anything she may have said to a similar fashion.

"For only a man is truly worthy of her and if one cannot best her then he is no man."

After repeating the curse again, what her 'aunt' said as she left finally sunk in. She had received her nobility from her father. But she received her magic from… her mother. Then it hit her harder than any blow she had ever received. The spell she cast before, it had been six years ago.

"Go away and never return."

Tatewaki closed her eyes as several tears escaped them. Was that her previous spell? Did she exile her mother? That day six years ago, she didn't remember what it was about, but she and her mother had disagreed and in a fit of anger she shouted those words.

She and Kodachi both assumed their mother left because she was a commoner and not truly worthy of their father. If not for the last two months, maybe she'd still feel that way. Now she knew that her father, despite his noble blood, was no great man. Three years ago he left for a teacher's conference in Hawaii and had yet to return.

Was it her fault their mother left? Although neither openly blamed the other, after that day the she and her sister did not get along. She assumed, maybe, that Kodachi did indeed blame her. Since her transformation, however, Kodachi looked up to her.

Her little sister viewed her transformation as an evolution. Just as Nabiki named her Taki, her sister given her a female name as well; to Kodachi she was Takiko. The two names were similar, but she didn't truly care for either.

Now that she was female Kodachi enjoyed spending time with her. At one time her twisted sister would test new poisons on the older sibling, now she cooked her meals without poisons, hoping for praise from 'Takiko'.

"For only a man is truly worthy of her and if one cannot best her then he is no man."

Her thoughts had been trailing away from their intended path. She needed to understand what happened this morning. She needed to figure out that if this was her fault, how would she fix it? Her magic came from her mother. Focusing her mind she decided there was something she needed to say. She needed to say it with all the force of her pervious spells.

"I wish my mother was here!"

Nothing. She thought that possibly if she purposely cast a spell she might have some feeling, some additional understanding of it. But she felt nothing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The middle Tendo sister did not quite understand why she found herself in the vice-principal's office. She had a feeling she wouldn't be spending her lunch with Taki, but she was worried why she might be spending it with the vice-principal.

"I'm sorry to pull you out of Lunch. I know you normally spend it with Taki, I was hoping you could do a favor for me."

"What sort of favor?" Now Nabiki new better than to try and milk a member of the school faculty, but she was curious of what she might be able to get away with. Did the vice-principal just refer to Kuno, by her nickname for him?

Mito sighed, she was aware of the second Tendo sister's personality. Still, the short haired girl was the only friend Tatewaki had that she knew of. "I visited Kuno earlier and I noticed she did not bring a lunch. Will you deliver her lunch to her please?"

"Okay." That was a favor she wouldn't mind doing for free; she was a little worried about Taki. It was sort of strange the way Kazami-san talked about Kuno. Did Kuno's power over the teachers come from a friendship with the vice principal? "But I don't know where the principal's office is."

Kazami placed a folded piece of paper on her desk, then reaching into a bag by her feet, pulled out a bento and placed it beside the note. "Follow the map, and then I suggest you destroy it. The location of that office is your payment, but I suggest you do not share it."

"Yes ma'am." Nabiki took the map and Bento off the desk, and then examined the map. It looked like it led to a wall near the Kendo club room. "Is it hidden? How do I get in?"

"Just knock on the wall. Taki has it locked from the inside." The vice-principal watched Nabiki nod in understanding and then the leave the office for her destination. Mito smiled, glad that Tatewaki's Tendo classmate accepted her task. Maybe a friend could be of help to the former male.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was no way his old friend was a man among men. After telling Genma that Nodoka knew of his curse he offered their services to the zookeeper to help catch Gen-Ah. Soun sighed, it normally took a full week to capture that cunning panda.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Knocking again. Was it her 'aunt'? Opening the door she was surprised to see it was Nabiki waiting to enter the secret office. "Nabiki-chan I'm afraid I am not in the mood for a photo session today."

"That's not why I'm here Taki. The vice-principal sent me with your lunch." She knew the school had a few secrets from Kasumi, but she had heard the Principal's office was somewhere under the pool. It was too bad she didn't know how to open the door from the outside; this office could be used for a few things.

As the second Tendo placed the large bento on the desk, 'Taki' knew it had not been the one she left in the classroom. Still the vice-principal was wise in sending it, she was starting to get hungry. "Thank you, Nabiki."

"You're welcome. It looks a little big for one, mind if I join you?" Akemi and Suzue would gather up whatever information was running around as usual, so it wasn't like she needed to be out among the student if she wasn't taking pictures.

"I do not know if you would want to. I must challenge your sister this afternoon." However the magic worked, whatever happened this morning, restoration was possible and she needed to try and regain her manhood. It might place a rift between her and her new friend, but maybe it would be easier to feel the magic she possessed as a man.

"Well you would have yesterday if she had come to school, and I'm sure if Fujisaki-sempai hadn't challenged her this morning, you would have then as well. I'm not worried about you hurting my sister, and… I meant what I said this morning. It would cut into my profits, but I wouldn't mind you being a guy again." She hoped she wasn't blushing, it was unprofessional. During class she had spent a little time thinking about her earlier statement. If Kuno's personality remained the same when she became male again, he'd definitely be a good catch.

Tatewaki wondered if her face was becoming as red as Nabiki's, her cheeks felt a little warm. Being female had definitely changed her, before she admired the physically strong, but the middle Tendo sister was mentally strong and now she was attracted to that. "Very well then you may join me."

"So do you have any idea what happened to Izumi-sempai, and Shindo-sempai?" Given Taki's red face, she had to be blushing herself. Maybe the former boy wasn't the only one changing, that she did not like. She watched Kuno open the bento and then hand her the top tray saving the lower for herself. It seemed the two trays were identical, did the vice-principal plan on her and Kuno eating together? Taki then handed her a pair of chop stick and started eating. The former boy seemed phased, that she found curious. "You're not surprised by this?"

"No, I am not. Aunt Mito is always teasing me." Continuing to eat, she couldn't help but notice Nabiki was just staring at her rather than eating herself. "There is no blood between us, but she looks in on my sister and I. She insists that we refer to her as our aunt."

"Oh." She started to dig in to the tray in front of her. That not only answered her current query, but her earlier one about the vice-principal's familiarity with Kuno. Well, now it was her turn to share something. Was Taki going to pick the subject or should she?

"In school the two prevalent rumors regarding what happened are: that I cursed Akane, or that Akane is the goddess I claim he to be and she passed judgment upon those of us who failed to best her. However there is one rumor among some adults that it was your grandfather who cursed Akane. Do you know how that came about?" It was something the vice-principal had mentioned to her once. Although she now believed herself the source of the curse, 'Taki' was a little interested in the rumored alternate source.

Really? She didn't know the adults had their own theories for Furinkan being an all girls' school. She really only paid attention to her fellow students. She mentioned her father's past to Ranma this morning, even if he wasn't paying attention, she might as well tell Kuno. "The Tendo and Saotome families have been trying to unite for several generations. Until now, both families have only had sons. My grandfather tried to marry my father to Ranma's by having my father raised as a girl."

"Your father attended school as a girl?"

"Up until he was twelve. Then Ranma's grandfather figured out what mine was up to and my dad got transferred to an all boys' school on the outskirts of Nerima. I guess some of his classmates knew it was him. My sisters and I were told about it after we found a picture of him dressed in a girl's Kimono, with our mother." She and Kasumi took after their mother, but from the picture, their twelve year old father looked almost exactly like a twelve year old Akane.

"I see." Taking another bite from her lunch, Tatewaki thought about the question her friend asked before they were sidetracked. Had she really figured out anything about what happened to their upperclassmen? "The only thing I understand now that I did not before coming here this morning, is that I truly am a sorcerer most foul. The words I spoke during the assembly two months ago did indeed curse your sister. However I am still at a loss as to why that curse lost its power over Jun-sempai and Chojiro-sempai."

So Taki was finally answering that question. She didn't think the former male was a foul sorcerer, but she had always believed that Kuno had cursed her sister. It was interesting to know the sword girl could accept that now. "It's not like you said anything during or before the fight, and even if you did, what could you have said to release them from the curse?"

"Yes, and that is what vexes me so. I'm am quite sure my magic requires the spoken word, but as no words were spoke until after the fight and restoration, I do not understand what returned our upperclassmen to their true selves. That is why I must challenge Akane today. Maybe, should my own form be restored, I will have a better understanding." She had spent half the day in thought and that was the most she had come up with.

"Well, if you're stuck on that, maybe you should return to class now."

"Yes, maybe I should." Finishing her tray, 'Taki' started cleaning up. Once Nabiki finished hers they would return together. She could not accomplish anything more here for the time being.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma smiled at his genius, the zoo's panda was taking his bait. Both Soun and the zookeeper had laughed at his idea for trapping Gen-ah. And the panda was going after the picnic basket he left lying on the trap. The sad thing was now he would need a new excuse not to see Nodoka.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Since this morning, most of the day had been fairly uneventful. A few girls had asked while she smiled upon Izumi-sempai and Shindo-sempai, but mostly the day had been like any other. Akane had to frown as she exited the school building with her three friends. Waiting for her outside was Kuno in her Kendo attire. "You want to fight?"

"I apologize, Akane Tendo, but I must." Her male body was her true form. The only thing that came of her time alone in thought was that perhaps in her restored form she would understand her magic greater. With her wooden sword ready Tatewaki waited for Akane's friends to move away from her.

"Please, Akane, just fight Kuno." Nabiki stood a safe distance away. A part of her wouldn't mind Taki losing, but another wanted to see the male Kuno. The later part was a little afraid that when once again male Kuno's personality might revert to its previous state, but she hoped it wouldn't.

The youngest Tendo daughter stepped away from the school building and her friends, and then got in a ready stance. She was caught by surprise when the sword girl's weapon was suddenly in her face. She just barely caught it before the blow connected. This wasn't like Kuno, she normally allowed her to strike first. Taking advantage of the fact her hands had captured her assailant's primary weapon, she tried to kick Kuno. But the older girl freed herself and her weapon before the kick could connect.

"Kuno's not holding back is she?" Yoshinori had watched the previous fight Kuno had with Akane, and although she was certain the older girl was trying to win, she could also tell she wasn't going all out. This time was different.

The youngest Tendo was now holding her left arm after the sword girl had struck it. Hikaru saw the pain in Akane's eyes. "Kuno's going to win."

She could hear he friends' comments, and Akane had a sinking feeling they were right. This fight was harsher than the one she had with Kuno before. All it took was one good blow and she had an easy victory over her upperclassman. Wincing in pain, she received another blow from the sword, both arms now hurt. Kuno was faster and stronger than she was. Thinking about her fight with Ranma, the only reason she had beaten Kuno before was because the older girl had been holding back. Another blow was coming; fighting the pain in her arms she again caught the sword. "I surrender."

Kuno brought back her wooden sword. Victory was hers. Closing her eyes, she waited a moment for her restoration to come. She heard what sounded like popping noises and then bewildered male voices. Her body was unchanged, but … opening her eyes she noticed that some among the spectators were changed, smoke fading from around them. "Why?"

Nabiki looked around, from what she could see, everyone who had changed back was a third year, and they were a part of the group that Akane attacked, and not those who had attacked her. Why they were freed from the curse she didn't know. She wanted to comfort Taki, but her classmate took off quickly. Maybe she should leave her friend be for now.

Lio's Corner:

-"Takiko" and the nick name "Taki" come from the main character of Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden. That Takiko is also a fighter so I thought her name would fit for a female Tatewaki Kuno.

- The next chapter will be back with Ranma, to find out what Kuno does check out the third side story.

-Although it should be obvious by this chapter, Kuno and Kodachi are aware their father is the principal of Furinkan.

- The fight in this chapter is only the second real fight Akane has had with Kuno, it was a simple kick to the face that transformed him originally.

-v-

Getting to know the extras:

Since I was trying to make this story as ridiculous as possible, it has a lot of extras that I've created to fill various roles. Here I'll try to give a brief summary of those characters.

- Mito Kazami: The vice-principal of Furinkan, Mito has been acting as the principal since Principal Kuno left for Hawaii. She's a year younger than Mr. Tendo and went to the same school as him when he was living as a girl. She's also close with Kuno's mother. Because of her youthful appearance she makes herself look older so she is respected in school. While in school, she's ever the professional, but outside of school with her aged look shed she acts more like her apparent age. An earlier version of this chapter mentions her relation to an established Ranma ½ character, but I think I'll keep it a secret until it becomes relevant to the story, feel free to guess though.


End file.
